Medium
by Gracie Hue
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is a lost medium.


It was a windy day in Konoha. A slim,petite figure was trying to make its way through the sidewalk of busy people. With a head held down, a small bouquet of flowers in one hand, the other pressing her skirt down, and messenger bag over her shoulders, Hinata made it through the busy commercial street.

There were all sorts of noises ringing through the crowd of people, from phone conversations to a chorus' of 'excuse me.' Clutching the flowers to her chest, she continued swiftly down the street and made a quick turn at the end of the road out of the market area. The transition of the noise to silence was immediate. She continued on and faced her destination.

She had finally made it. The cemetary.

She stared with lavender pupil-less doe eyes at the gates that separated her from the sleeping dead. The young girl braced herself and continued strolled inside the gates and towards a booth that was positioned near the entrance. "Konbanwa Haku-nii" she greeted in a soft timid voice.

A familiar face smiled back. "Hinata-chan , you're oddly late today."

He got out of the booth as she continued to walk into the graveyard with the taller boy trailing behind her. He had feminine features. Long black hair that was rolled into a tight bun. A pale feminine face and opal eyes. He wore a uniform that was fit for a security guard.

"Ah, my route here was very busy" She blushed looking up at the older boy.

He made a noise of understanding and they continued their stroll in silence.

He stopped walking once they reached the first grave. "I'll walk you home" he patted her shoulder in a friendly gesture and began to walk back to his station. She stared wordlessly at the sea of tombstones. The young girl put her head down, letting her long midnight hair frame her face and shoulders. She clenched her eyes shut and began her journey to the one grave she came to visit.

To another persons eyes, only the teenage girl was seen walking through the grass.

But to that teenage girl, it was filled with people...or what used to be.

Her eyes were glued to the ground as she tried to avoid any contact with these 'people.' Some were crying or sadly mourning over a tombstone, possibly their own. One could be seen smoking a cigarette. Another was tending to the flowers and charms left on her grave. There was a child running around and some walking around as if lost.

She finally made it past her second crowd today and to the quiet spot upon a small hill. There was a small tree besides a lone grave. She smiled sadly and sat down . She set her bag down and started to tend to the grave. "Its going to be spring soon kaa-san."

There was no response. She didn't expect one.

She took a napkin out of her bag and knelt over the grave to clean it. "I can't wait for the flowers to bloom, I'll be able to bring more flowers." She presented the flowers and set them across the grave. She brushed her skinny pale fingers over the smooth marble of the grave and traced the letters.

'HIKARI HYUUGA. LOVING MOTHER AND WIFE.'

"Hanabi-chan is doing well in school." She leaned back against the skinny tree trunk. "Her hair is starting to grow long, though she doesn't like it much." She laughed lightly.

It fell silent once she stopped laughing. The melidous laughter having died as nobody was laughing with her. She tucked her legs beneath her and started up conversation with nobody again. She talked of her daily life and of todays' happenings till dawn.

"A-ano kaa-san, I have to return home now before it is late.." she trailed off as she packed her things. "Demo I shall be back tomorrow." She reassured. Hinata then stood and bid goodbye to her mother. As she was walking towards the entrance, a loud cry suddenly caught her attention. She had thought it was just another 'person' mourning, but the woman's pleads caught her attention. She followed the noise and found another person at the graveyard.

He sat cross-legged, facing away from her. The boy had a mop of bright blonde hair, and a white shirt. Though he seemed very bright and sunny, Hinata noticed a dark aura around him. She also noticed that the crying and pleads that had drawn her to the boy were coming from a woman near him. The woman had long red hair and was seemingly trying to grip the boys shoulders. Hinata watched on as the woman then met her eyes. The red-haired woman then stood and rushed towards Hinata with a hopeful look. The woman had rushed right through the boy and disappeared upon her third step towards her.

The sudden movement had scared Hinata and she fell back. She moaned slightly and opened her eyes to see the boy in front of her. She looked on with wide eyes as he offered her his hand. She hesitantly took it and he helped her up. "Are you okay?" He had asked once she was standing.

She blushed and nodded. She noticed weird whisker-like markings upon his face. He wore a different uniform than her. She had seen this boy at some of her cousins games.

He cleared his throat to break the silence. "Uh I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He held out his hand once again, this time as a gesture for a handshake. She slowly held out her hand to meet his..

"A-ano .. Hyuu..

"Hinata-chan ! Ah there you are. Its getting late. Shall I walk you home?" Haku had stumbled upon the two.

Seeing a way out she nodded and clutched her hand to her chest as she bowed to Naruto. "Gomen."

He scratched the back of his head with the hand she was about to shake and looked on as she rushed off with the gatekeeper. He nodded at him as he walked with the small girl out of the cemetery.

He could only walk his own way as he thought about this familiar looking girl .


End file.
